Stand in the Rain
by Nene Kudo
Summary: Four years had passed since the defeat of the D-Reaper. When a new evil arises, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon are the main targets. Can Takato, Henry and Rika working with the other Tamers stand together once more through the tough times?


Okay, so for my first fanfic I decided to write a sequel to the Tamers series, something like a 'Tamers 02.' It's set four years after the events of the D-Reaper, though note the movies _will not_ be taken into account.

**Ages:**

Takato, Henry, Ryo and Rika: 16

Jeri, Kazu and Kenta: 15

Suzie, Ai and Mako: 10

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: A Digital Disaster<strong>

It had been four years since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and the Tamers hadn't seen their Digimon since. It wasn't easy living without them, but the children clung to each other, and Takato, Rika and Henry kept up the hope that one day they would see their Digimon again.

The original three Tamers and Jeri were hanging out at the park one day when Takato's Digivice began frantically emitting a bright-red light. The brunette boy stared at it, disbelievingly intrigued.

"What in the—? It hasn't beeped for a while," Takato muttered to himself as Henry and Rika watched.

"And why only yours?" Rika pondered aloud.

"Maybe...Guilmon is calling for Takato's help?" Henry guessed and glanced around. "But there's no portal."

Yet there was no more time to think as a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. The Tamers exchanged puzzled glances.

"If Guilmon needs our help...shouldn't we go?" Jeri proposed cautiously, and while Takato felt a little guilty for leaving without telling their parents, right now Guilmon was his top priority.

Although Henry didn't seem to agree as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and protested, "Takato, we have to tell our parents where we're going!"

Takato removed himself from his grip, frowning and shaking his head emphatically. "We don't have _time_ for that, Henry! Guilmon's in trouble! How would you feel if it were Terriermon?"

Henry stopped, seeing the anguish in his friend's eyes, and sighed in understanding. He knew he would be just as panicked if it were his best friend. Heck, it _still_ could be. Terriermon might just be too injured to send him a signal...

He felt his insides clench. He had to stop thinking like this! The indigo-haired boy nodded slowly. Rika and Jeri gave them small smiles before the teens allowed themselves to be sucked into the portal.

Loud groans erupted from each of them as they landed on the solid ground of the Digital World. Rika grunted at the pain and opened her tightly-closed eyes. The amethyst orbs widened at what she saw.

Dead leaves, dried digital blood and the bodies of unconscious Digimon pooled around them. Helping Jeri stand as she got up herself, Rika protectively ushered the trembling girl behind her so she wouldn't have to see more of the unsettling sight than she already had. Even Rika had to admit that this place was a mess.

Henry frowned slightly, biting his lower lip nervously. What had happened to this place?

Takato, looking around, let out a strangled cry as he recognized one of the bodies. He burst forward, his heart pounding in his chest. "_Guilmon_!"

He knelt down beside his best friend, trying to shake him awake. "Guilmon! Guilmon, please!"

Once again there was no response, and tears filled the young Tamer's eyes. Henry observed him sympathetically, being reminded of the time when Takato felt he was a hopeless Tamer because he couldn't get Growlmon to Dedigivolve. When Guilmon still didn't respond after several more tries, Takato started to tremble as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Rika and Jeri crouched down beside the Digimon and their friend.

"Is he…breathing?" the older girl whispered hesitantly.

Jeri let out a shaky nod, tears brimming in her own eyes, looking like she just wanted to hug Takato. "Yeah, but he's really weak."

Henry moved forward at last, firmly wrapping an arm around Takato's shoulders and the other around one arm in trying to get him to stand up, but the younger boy refused to budge.

"Takato, you need to calm down. It'll be all right. Now come on, stand up," Henry entreated softly, and the shaking boy allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Rika's brow furrowed. She wanted to scold him for blubbering since that wasn't going to help Guilmon, but Henry shook his head, and the redhead relented. Abruptly, Takato took his human best friend's arm in a death grip.

"Henry, this is all my fault! I should've known! I-I should've been here to _protect_ him!" the Gogglehead wailed, voice wavering terribly. Henry squeezed his shoulder.

"Takato, get a hold of yourself! Guilmon will be all right, but he needs you to be strong for him," Henry counselled in a gentle yet firm tone, and Takato peered up at his friend for a moment prior to wiping away his tears and managing an unsteady nod.

"Okay. I'll try," he mumbled before dropping back down next to his partner.

"Guilmon...can you hear me? I won't lie, buddy: it terrifies me to see you like this. You're a part of me, Guilmon, and I couldn't bear to lose you. So please…just wake up…" Takato begged, and his Digivice glowed.

"Takato...mon…?" Guilmon intoned weakly, causing the young Tamer's heart to nearly leap out of his chest in a fit of relieved joy.

"Guilmon! How do you feel?" Takato asked urgently.

"Guilmon don't feel so good. Guilmon feel sick, Takato…" Guilmon moaned faintly, and his partner's face fell.

"We need to get him back to the real world!" the child said, turning to his friends. "Henry, Rika, Jeri?"

"But what about Terriermon and the others?" Henry inquired worriedly.

While at times he'd been stern with Terriermon, he hadn't meant to hurt his friend—he just didn't want Terriermon to get himself hurt with that big mouth of his! But now...who knew where or in what condition he was? His friend wasn't exactly the most careful of Digimon, but Henry did trust his judgment.

"I'm worried about Renamon, too," Rika added, a frown forming upon her beautiful features as she looked over at Takato.

Rika owed a lot to Renamon; she wouldn't be the person she was today if it weren't for her partner. She just hoped the fox-Digimon was in better shape than Guilmon… She glanced at Henry, knowing this was probably hardest on him. His relationship with Terriermon was cuddly and happy from beginning to end.

"Yeah, and what about Culumon and Impmon? We should make sure they're both okay!" Jeri chimed in worriedly.

Rika shifted her gaze to the other girl. Sometimes she really admired Jeri a lot. She'd practically been through Hell and back due to Impmon, and yet she still managed to find it in her heart to forgive him for what he did to Leomon. Not only that, but she was _worried_ about him! She truly did have a lion's heart.

Takato looked down at Guilmon anxiously.

"I know it's selfish, but all I wanna do is to take Guilmon home with me…" He took a deep breath and peered up at his friends. "Here's the plan: I'll head back through the portal with Guilmon and send over Kazu, Kenta and Ryo as back-up. I don't know when Guilmon will be well enough to fight again, but..." the Gogglehead faltered, feeling guilty for leaving them alone. But Henry just smiled at him kindly, and Rika and Jeri both put hands on his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan, Takato," Jeri assented softly, making Takato blush lightly as Rika and Henry nodded in agreement.

The sixteen-year-old then did as promised, and the moment he was gone Henry sighed softly. "Terriermon..._please_ be okay…"

Jeri heard his prayer and offered a tiny smile. "As _he_ would say, Henry, 'moumentai!' I'm sure Terriermon will be all right! Renamon, too!" she encouraged, giving the older Tamers a genuinely sweet smile.

Rika gave a minute grin of her own.

"At any rate, let's hope more so than Guilmon was," Rika pressed, her voice a bit quaky. Seeing Guilmon like that, so hurt and so weak, had startled her.

She glanced over at Henry. Even though his face was grim, he looked as if he were trying to keep it together for the sake of those around him.

The redhead sighed heavily. This was going to be a _long_ journey…


End file.
